A Wet Dream That's Worth Living
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Chris gets the chance of living his greatest fantasy with a side of Courtney that he never saw before. But sometimes, even the greatest wet dreams can go horribly wrong... Rated T for sexual activity.


**"A Wet Dream That's Worth Living"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the slightest character from Total Drama ever.**

* * *

><p>The downtown strip club. Where the players come to stay and the ladies come to play. Neon lights, the finest drinks, and the hottest ladies that ever came down from Heaven on a stripping pole.<p>

For Chris McLean, he was living the finest lifestyle he ever had to handle. Hosting a reality show where 24 teens risked their very lives at a million, the finest cars, and the women he could ogle at was the very same reason this egomaniacal host became so popular, even though people like Duncan, Gwen, and even Heather couldn't stand him, but he was just so respected by his peers and the rest of the family.

Today, Chris had decided to pay a visit though the local strip club downtown. The bouncer just had to let him in for free because he was just a one man VIP. He didn't need no posse. All he needed was a woman who can just satisfy him to no end. There were a lot of women, everywhere from blondes to asians to even the black women were shaking their asses just to get a little extra cash through their G-string. But none of them were good for Chris. All he needed was a little brown sugar to brighten up his day.

He had sit waiting patiently by for a tanned beauty who can rock Chris's world right to the core. Chris warmed up for this encounter as bunch of dirty girl magazines made his stiffy rise up like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Minutes passed by and a couple of alcoholic drinks passed through as a certain tan-skinned women had finally walked up to him unexpectedly.

"So...Mr. McLean, I've been waiting for you to get here..." the woman's voice said right to him. The voice just happened to be Courtney, who was decked out in a dark purple bra and a tight G-string thong that made her bodacious ass jiggle every time she strutted.

"I agree...thanks for taking my advice for this career." Chris said right to Courtney, as it wasn't a long ago that Chris insisted to Courtney that she's taken stripping to pay for her college after she realizes that the stable the economy had been the past year. Courtney just knew it was degrading, but she didn't have a choice. At first she'd didn't like it because it was making her disgusted as ever, but she was really starting to get comfortable in her new job. Being 18 had it's very ups so far.

"I'd still hate you for this Chris, but nevertheless, it's really given a liking to me. Shall we, Chris?" Courtney spoke to him once more as she offered the host her hand. Chris didn't respond, but "yes" was definitely enough for him as she escorted Chris McLean to a private room. Just where exactly was Courtney leading him by the way?

What she was leading him just felt like strip club Heaven to Chris. A neon room with just a private pole in a chair. It just happened to be none other than the almighty Champagne room. This was hoping to be Chris's lucky day.

"Sit down, my lovely. This is gonna be your lucky day..." Courtney spoke in a seducing mood as Chris sat on the chair. With a sick smile on his face, it was gonna look like he was the most satisfied son of a bitch he was.

Exotic samba music had played out of nowhere as Courtney's body was swiveling around slowly near Chris. The way that her body just rocked and moved so slowly like a snake had made Chris's mouth water uncontrollably. All he just wanted to do was just take his hands and just grab Courtney's fine, huge tanned melons. Even though they were almost big as Lindsay's, her shapely breasts was just something to die for when patrons were present. Even Chris's mind was just aching to touch them, even though he wasn't supposed to touch her.

Courtney then turned around and gave a Chris a run for the money. Oh, man...that money maker that just rocked when she bent over, just shifting the legs back and forth which caused her big tight ass to rock and shake. Chris started feeling a little bulge-y seeing the gyration of the ass of hers. His hands just acted in desperation again as it was urging Chris to play a game of grab-ass on Courtney. That ass could just put Jennifer Lopez or Vida Guerra to shame easily. With all the ass-rocking and the booty thumping that Courtney gave him, it felt like Chris was gonna suffer some kind of a happy perverted heart attack.

"Come on, Chris...you know you wanna touch them..." Courtney replied to him in a seducing manner. She wouldn't even care one bit if Chris got in trouble for this. With sweat on his brows and perspiration on his heart, Chris hands came close to Courtney's jiggling ass and squeezed so hardly. For extra pleasure, she just smacked her ass entirely. She was just the no boundaries kind of girl when it comes to being treated sexually and

"Ooooooooooooh..." Courtney cooed sexually as his hands felt such a rough grip on her sweet tanned tush. But she just loved being so naughty and nasty as she wanted to be. Who knew she used to be this former counselor in training which now transformed into a sinful sexual woman with such daddy issues. She was so hot for Chris's perverted side.

"Mmmmmmmm...come sit on Santa's lap and show him what you got..." Chris spoke to her in seducing tone as well. With his response beingg made, Courtney turned around and gently sat on Chris's lap like the good girl she was, but she wasn't no ordinary girl...this was Courtney, the stripping CIT.

Courtney then started to gyrate her hips just vibrating on his groin. Her body smoothed so slowly and so tenderly. Chris soon let out a slightful moan as he touched her ass once again. It was almost like sex, but fully clothed. There was about to be static electricity as far as the eye could just plain see. Her lower body rubbing straight back and forth his lap was making Courtney sweat so lightly, yet so crazy. A passionate moan soon let out on Courtney's body as well. She couldn't get quite enough satisfaction out of this man who made the castmates life into a living hell back then. Her ass kept jiggling on his groin which left Chris's you-know-what very aroused to the point that his underwear would get soaked lightly.

But somehow, Courtney had stopped to the brink that Chris almost reached to the point of...something that starts with an "O". She had something so very naughty on her mind right now. She then took her very own hands which reached out the strings of the bra behind her and gave the host a dirty little smirk.

"So...you really wanna see my breasts?"

"Yeah..." Chris commented as Courtney slowly undid the strings of the bra.

"You really wanna see them?" Courtney said as she was just urging him bad.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed as she started to feel excited.

"Are you sure...?" Courtney responded again as those strings were off and only they were hanging with the rest of the bra.

"YES! I NEED IT BAD, BABY!" Chris shouted as he felt like she was on cloud nine.

"Well then, close your eyes..." Courtney said carressingly as she took off her whole bra and placed it on Chris's head. She had now became topless like a drunken sexy party girl.

"Hmmmmmmm...you excite me..." Chris said in delight.

"Really? Well, then...open your eyes, here comes your present..."

And as Chris opened his eyes, he saw the one thing that can only send him to the brink of extinction...

...

...

...his mother.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris screamed as he woke up to see his mother with two fried eggs and a bacon smile waiting for him at bedside.

"Ohhhhhhh, you noticed! Happy birthday, son! You just look so surprised!" Chris's mother said happily as she placed an orange juice by his bedside as well. Chris on the other hand, just felt so traumatized and shocked.

"Mom, I was in the middle of something here!" Chris spoke to her, just being frustrated that his mother had ruined his special moment.

"You have plenty of time to do that, son! Now eat your breakfast and get dressed! Today's the day that I have that Boggle tournament at the Bingo Hall! Everyone's gonna be kissing our A-S-S-E-S, tonight! Ha ha!" Chris's mother replied in evil laughter as she finally left her grown son's room. Chris groaned in agony as it disappeared any chances that Chris had of imagining Courtney naked. Or did it leave any chance of having dreams of Chris himself, doing the rough and nasty with the naughty C.I.T.

"I should've locked the damn door..." Chris groaned once again as he hit his pillow in despair. To Chris McLean himself, this was just another example of a good wet dream just gone plain wrong...

* * *

><p><strong>Leave it to Chris's mother to ruin his fun...<strong>

**I gotta say, this has been my funniest Chris/Courtney fic so far! Read and review until then!**


End file.
